


I Stand Alone

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Series: Captain [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even mad Nix can't help but think of Winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stand Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine please don't sue me. This work is meant for the characters of the mini series and not the vets themselves.  
> Fic dump written Jan 2012

Nixon slung open the door to the Austrian home he had recently made his residence. The look on his face made all his fellow officers scramble to their feet, fleeing from the home. He immediately went to an unopened bottle of Vat 69 – drinking as much as he possibly could. About halfway through the bottle he took a breather, only to tip the bottle back again, finishing off the rest of the whiskey. After trying to fight off a case of the hiccups, he gave up, fumbling over to a nearby couch, his weight collapsing underneath him. He had always thought what he and Dick had was special. They were two completely different people that seemed to work so perfectly together. The yin to his yang. There were many days during VE day where they would stay inside and talk about what life was going to be like…together. That was what bothered him the most. Dick always led on that their lives afterwards would be together. Yet there he was in the lake snuggled up to someone they weren’t even sure had a heart. In a normal case he would find himself angry but not with Dick. He found himself lost, scared, and wondering what he had done to drive him to another man.

“Fuck!” He growled.

He had hoped the whiskey would have helped drown out his pain but much to his surprise it only made it worse.

“So much for drinking my sorrows away.” Nixon slurred. 

His eyes fell on a bottle of champagne sitting on the table. The same bottle Dick had given him first rights to. Then later that night Nix coaxed him into taking a sip from the bottle. He remembered Dick saying, “It tastes much better on your lips than in the bottle.” The Captain tried to shake the memories from his head with no avail. With each shot Nixon took another memory would appear in his head. He staggered his way to the table, picking up the bottle. He carefully examined it as if it had the answers to the questions swirling in his head. With a loud crash Nixon threw the champagne bottle at the wall, letting the shattered glass do all the talking. He stumbled backwards into the kitchen table, falling clumsily into a chair. 

He closed his eyes and saw Dick’s bright blue eyes gazing back at him. Shinning, bright, and so full of life. He felt chills run up his skin thinking of those eyes blazing like a shooting star in the atmosphere. He thought how Dick’s hair always looked perfect no matter what he put it through. A flawless shade of red with dark perfect freckles to compliment the tresses. And then there was that smile. No surprise to Nix he felt himself growing hard at the thought of Dick’s perfect smile. Oh his smile had many different forms. There was the small smirk or the half-smile that said he was already ahead of Nix. Then there was the way he pursed his lips to agree or disagree with you. His lips. The way they tasted. Sweet and salty. Soft but rough. Perfect and fragile.

Nixon quickly ripped his belt off, pushing his trousers over his hips, still buttoned. He slipped his cock through the opening in his boxer briefs, tracing the head with his thumb. He started a slow stroke, his hand wrapped gently around the shaft. Those blue eyes returned to his visions still shinning, seeing Nix’s face reflected in them. Quicker he picked up the stroking, making sure to use the pre-cum as nature’s lubrication. With each stroke he would drag his pinky finger over the thick vein pulsating on the shaft as Dick always did.

“His hair, oh fuck his hair. All wet from sweat after fucking him senseless.”

Quicker, and quicker he stroked himself - talking himself to orgasm.

“The way he always bites his bottom lip when I sink inside him. Ump. When he wraps his legs around my neck, sinking my cock as deep as it can possibly go.”

Nixon could feel the pleasure rising, as his balls tighten and his spine   
tingled.

“When he takes me from behind and digs his nails deep into my hips, drawing blood. Or when he presses rough kisses to my back, his tongue always tracing his teeth marks.

Now there was no mistaken the pleasure he was about to bring himself by the mere thought of Dick.

“OH, goddamn it, Dick, that’s it!” He yelled.

As he felt the pleasure wash over him like cool rain on a hot day. His whole body convulsed, his eyes glued shut, as he spilled into his hand. His whole body was covered in chills, his hips thrusting upwards as he rode the ride Dick had once again sent him on. He fought as hard as he could to hold on to the adventure but it seemed to finish as fast as it had begun. He let out a loud, pleasurable, sigh, slumping over in his chair, his hands still sticky from his ride. He stood up walking as best as he could to the sink, trousers still at his ankles. Using his elbow, he turned on the water, cleaning his hands. As he started to pull his trousers over his hips he heard a knock on the door. 

“Why are you fucking knocking?” Nixon yelled assuming it was Harry. “Though if he would have just walked in a few moments ago that would have been awkward.” He chuckled lightly to himself.

Again another knock and now Nix was becoming agitated as he made his way to the door. “What the fuck, Harry?” He scowled as he swung open the door. His eyes widened, “Dick?”


End file.
